


Things you said

by Avrilsky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Maybe so angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilsky/pseuds/Avrilsky
Summary: Snapshots of Waverly's and Nicole's long distance relationship.





	1. With too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was born out of the prompt 'Things you said with too many miles between us.' from Iamthegaysmurf and it has taken on a life of it's own. Each chapter will be a one-shot set within the au, so we're gonna probably jump around in their relationship a bit. Feel free to send me ideas for future chapters, I have nothing planned for this at the moment so I'm just making it up as I go along.

Waverly looked up from the book she was reading to the laptop sitting at the foot of her bed, open and waiting for Nicole’s nightly call.

For almost two years this has been their nightly routine. It was what Waverly looked forward to every morning she dragged herself out of bed to get ready for the day spent slinging drinks at Shorty’s. It’s what got her through grabby drunks, lewd comments, and crazy sisters.

She meet Nicole Haught on a trip to Toronto she took with Wynonna. They met in a bar after Wynonna had spilled a drink on a tall, beautiful redhead with the most adorable set of dimples Waverly had ever seen.

After profusely apologizing for her sister, Waverly offered to buy Nicole a drink and the two sat till last call in the quietest corner of the bar and just talked about anything and everything that came to mind.

When it came time to drag Wynonna back to their motel, Nicole had slipped her a napkin with her phone number on it  and with a dip of her head, looking at Waverly through thick eyelashes, Nicole whispered a soft goodbye.

It took Waverly a week to build up the courage to finally text Nicole and after that, they never went a day without talking.

On Nicole’s first visit to Purgatory, Waverly kissed her as soon as she stepped off the bus, slow and sweet and filled with promise.

The annoying and all too familiar ringing of an incoming  _ Skype  _ call had Waverly sitting up and tossing her book to the side, not before carefully marking her page.

She pulled her laptop into her lap and accepted the call, unable to keep the grin off her face when Nicole came into view, hair still up in her usual french braid, though slightly messy after a long day at work and her  _ Toronto Police _ uniform shirt wrinkled with the top three buttons undone.

“Hey,” Nicole breathed, reaching up to undo her braid, a soft smile on her face. “Sorry I’m late, I was pulled into the Captain’s office after my shift.”

“Is everything okay?” Waverly asked, getting comfortable against her headboard and adjusting laptop screen so Nicole could see her better.

“Yeah, he just wanted to go over some paperwork I submitted the other day.”

Waverly nodded and they spent the next thirty minutes or so filling each other in about their day.

“When are you coming to visit again?” Waverly asked around a yawn, watching Nicole’s eyes dart to something off screen before finding hers again. “I miss you.”

The words came out needy, almost desperate but Waverly didn’t care. It had been months since Waverly has seen Nicole in person, since she got to hear Nicole’s voice without the slight distortion of a shitty internet connection.

It had been far too long since she was last wrapped up in Nicole’s strong, yet gentle embrace, since she last felt Nicole nuzzle against her neck and press a smile against the dip of her collarbone.

It felt like a lifetime since she smelled that comforting scent of shea butter mixed with vanilla and something else that was entirely Nicole Haught.

It felt like a lifetime since she has gotten a full night’s sleep without waking in the middle of the night searching the empty space beside her looking for Nicole’s warm body.

Time spent over two thousand miles away from Nicole left a hole in her heart, one that grew bigger every day they were apart.

“I don’t know,” Nicole sighed, looking down before looking back up again.

Even through the computer screen, Waverly could see the pain in deep brown eyes that she loved dearly.

“What’s wrong?”

Nicole shook her head sadly and rubbed the back of her neck in the way she always did when she was nervous or was about to do something she didn’t want to do.

“I’m tired Waves, tired of hurting, tired of missing you, tired of feeling like I’m living half of my life here and the other half in Purgatory.”

Waverly swore in that moment her heart stopped beating, that for a few seconds she stopped breathing. She was pretty sure she knew where this was going and she didn’t like it.

She wanted to press pause, rewind anything to keep Nicole from saying the words she had been afraid of hearing since the moment she fell in love with Nicole Haught.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

The words are nothing more than a whisper and Waverly prayed that she heard her wrong, that Nicole hadn’t actually said those words. She prayed that this was nothing more than a nightmare and she’d wake up any second to find Nicole sleeping peacefully and snoring softly on the other end of the screen.

The distance has never been easy. From the start it has been hard and with each day that passed and each goodbye they’ve had to say at the end of  too little time spent together it only got harder but, Waverly had always thought they were strong enough to get through it, that they loved each other enough to survive the distance until they figured out something else.

Tears filled Waverly’s eyes and she was so sure she could feel her heart cracking in two and then into a thousand tiny pieces with each second that passed and Nicole didn’t say another word.

The silence stretched on like the miles between them and Waverly just stared at her hands, unable to face Nicole, to let her see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I understand,” Waverly whispered at the same time Nicole spoke.

“Which is why I put in my two week notice at work and applied for a position with Purgatory Sheriff's Department.”

Waverly looked up then, wiping at her tears and unsure if she heard right or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

They have been talking and arguing for months about taking things to the next step, about one of them moving but they could never agree on who was going to uproot their life when neither of them wanted to leave their family.

Waverly figured they would continue talking about it until one of them finally caved, until one of them threw in the towel or they came up with some sort of compromise.

“I’m tired of being so far away from the woman I love, of going to bed at night and waking up in the morning without you next to me,” Nicole said softly, running her fingers through her hair. “God, Waverly I don’t want to waste another day being two thousand miles away from you, I don’t want to waste another day missing you when all it takes is a change of location for me to be able to see you every day, to hold you every day.”

“I’m in love with you Waverly and the truth is Toronto hasn’t felt like home since the moment we decided to be together despite the miles between us and I just want to feel at home again.” Nicole rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands before dropping them and looking back up at her. “You’re my home, Waverly. So please, tell me you want this as much as I do. Tell me you want me there with you.”

There was a thousand things Waverly wanted to say to Nicole in that moment, a thousand things she wanted Nicole to know but all she could do was nod her head and whisper yes.

“Yeah?” Nicole grinned, perfect white teeth and gorgeous dimples on full display and Waverly felt that same fluttering in her heart as she did the first time she was graced with that breathtaking combination.

“Yeah,” Waverly nodded, her fingers tracing Nicole’s face on the screen, wishing more than anything that Nicole was here with her now. “I want nothing more than you here with me without a goodbye hanging over us.”

“Less than a month and we’ll never have to be a part again,” Nicole said, her smile never wavering. “God, I can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

Less than a month and the miles between them will be nonexistent


	2. After you kissed me

Nicole brought the last of her belongings into her new apartment’s tiny living room, setting the box down in front of her dark brown, leather loveseat and looked around her. 

The apartment while nice was much smaller than the one she was renting in Toronto. Some of her stuff would have to be put in storage or given away. Maybe she would be able to convince Waverly’s sisters to allow her to store some stuff in the barn on their land that they hardly ever used.

She slumped down on the cool leather recliner and blew the baby hairs that weren’t long enough to be pulled into a bun, off of her forehead. Her german shepherd laid his head on her thighs, looking up at her with deep brown eyes, his tail wagging as he waits for her to pet him.

“You tired too buddy?” She asked him, reaching down and scratched behind one of his ears. “I know, it’s been a long couple of weeks.”

The past three weeks had been some of the most exhausting, saddest, most exciting, and scariest weeks of her life. There had been so much to do, so much to take care of.

Starting with finding an apartment, which turned out to be a lot harder than she originally expected. Purgatory didn’t exactly have a lot of real estate that she could afford and everything was done over the phone and video calls while she tied up loose ends in Toronto.

The hardest part had been saying goodbye to her parents, her sister Haley, and her nephew Garrett. They have always been a tight knit group, having dinner together every Sunday followed by boardgames.

They were one of the few things Nicole would miss about Toronto but, no matter how much she’d miss them, she knew moving to Purgatory had been the right thing.

She loved her family but she was in love with Waverly Earp and she had been miserable spending more time apart than they did together.

The scariest part was not knowing if things between her and Waverly were going to work out, going to last after she uprooted her whole life and left everything she knew behind. Just because they loved each other, were in love with each other didn’t necessarily mean they’d work out.

But she hoped. God, did she hope that they were forever, that they had a lifetime together.

Nicole looked at her watch and let out a deep breath, pushing herself up and out of the chair. Waverly got off in a few hours and Nicole wanted to have the apartment straightened up some and have dinner made before Waverly came over.

She couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Waverly coming over straight from work. After almost two years of scheduled trips, over two thousand miles between them and long bus rides that were more often than not always late, it felt amazing, surreal that they were no more than thirty minutes away from each other.

They could see each other whenever the wanted, no more putting in for time off and having a fifty-fifty chance of getting it denied. No more moving schedules around and trying to cram as many things as possible in a single weekend.

They no longer had to rush. They have all the time in the world.

* * *

Nicole was just pulling the cheesy scalloped potatoes out of the oven when there was a light knock on the front door causing Reaper to start barking, a mixture between his excited bark and his warning bark.

“Reaper, hush,” Nicole called out, placing the potatoes on top of the stove and pulling her oven mitts off, throwing them on the counter and running her fingers through her hair, making sure the looked presentable.

As she neared the front door that sat off to the side of the kitchen, she could just make out Waverly talking to Reaper through the door, while he sat wagging his tail and scratching at the door every few seconds and whining.

Reaper had fallen in love with Waverly on their first visit to Purgatory and he loved the wide open acres on the homestead where he could run to his heart’s content. And Waverly loved him just as much, even Wynonna enjoyed his company and Willa, well Willa was just a dickhead.

On some visit Nicole was sure that her girlfriend and Wynonna were more happy to see Reaper than her.

“Move back Buddy,” Nicole said, reaching for the  doorknob and pushing his solid black body out of the way with her leg. “Come on, I can’t let her in if you’re in the way.”

She rolled her eyes as he moved back, his whole body shaking with excitement and his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as she unlocked the door and swung it open.

Waverly looked up at her from where she was crouched on the ground, smiling up at her as she patted her knees. “C’mere Reaper.”

Reaper pushed his way passed Nicole’s legs and into Waverly’s arms, licking her cheeks as Waverly scratched behind both of his ears, cooing softly to him. “Who's a good boy?”

Nicole leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest with a smile on her face, just watching her two goofballs together.

“Nice to know you came over to see asshole here and not me,” Nicole teased, holding her hand out for Waverly. “I made dinner.”

Waverly took her hand at that, allowing Nicole to pull her up and into a hug.

Nicole sighed contently when Waverly’s arms wrapped around her waist and that feeling of home finally settled over her.

They weren’t living together, much to Waverly’s disappointment (Nicole refused to live in the same house as Willa Earp), but this apartment wouldn’t be home, wouldn’t feel like home without Waverly here with her.

“I can’t believe you’re a five minute walk from work,” Waverly mumbled into her chest, arms tightening around her.

“I know,” Nicole whispered, kissing her on top of the head while Reaper whined at their feet, wanting both of their attention.

Waverly pulled back just enough to look down at Reaper. “I can’t believe you’re a five minute walk from work as well.”

“Let’s go eat.” Nicole pulled Waverly into the apartment, patting her thigh so Reaper would follow as well.

“Whatcha make?” Waverly asked, dragging Nicole towards the stove, Reaper hot on their heels.

* * *

“Sheriff Nedley stopped by the bar today,” Waverly said, pulling back the blanket and sheet on Nicole’s bed while Nicole leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, brushing her teeth and just watching Waverly.

The room was still pretty bare, nothing more than her queen size bed on the floor, the bed frame sitting against one wall, a lamp by the bed and her dresser shoved in one corner.

She had at least unpacked all her clothes, hanging up what needed to be hung up in the tiny closet and the rest folded and put away neatly. She washed and dried her sheets and blankets this afternoon before she started dinner, wanting them to be fresh and clean for Waverly.

“Oh?” She asked around the toothbrush in her mouth, cheeks turning a light shade of pink when Waverly chuckled at her with a shake of her head.

“Mhm, stops by every happy hour,” Waverly nodded, sliding into bed and bringing the blanket up to her chin. “He gave me your uniform, it’s in my bag and said to report to work eight a.m. Monday morning, where he’ll give you your badge, gun, and stetson.”

Nicole nodded, walking back to the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and rinse off her toothbrush.

She was both nervous and excited to start working under Sheriff Nedley. She had met him a few times on her many visits to Purgatory. He was always kind to her, went out of his way to make her feel welcome in town.

Though she spent three years with Toronto PD she was still nervous, worried about letting him down.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Nicole turned the bathroom light off and headed back into the bedroom, finding Reaper laying in her spot next to Waverly.

He looked up at her as she approached the bed, tail beating against the blanket as she pointed to his spot at the foot of the bed. “End of the bed.”

Waverly giggled next to him as he hung his head and crawled to the foot of the bed, laying across Waverly’s feet.

“Good boy,” she cooed, reaching across the bed to scratch under his chin before turning the lamp beside the bed off and crawling into bed herself.

Waverly turned towards her, tucking some hair behind her ear and smiling at her softly, that one, rare smile she saved for a select few people, that threatened to send Nicole’s heart beating right out of her chest.

The very same smile that had her falling head over heels in love with Waverly Earp. The smile she’d do anything to see and be the cause of.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here to stay,” Waverly whispered, her pointer finger sliding along Nicole’s jawline before she leaned in and kissed her, softly. Her lips a mere brush against Nicole’s.

Nicole sighed against her, grasping Waverly’s wrist delicately, grounding herself in this moment as Waverly deepened the kiss.

If she was being honest, Nicole couldn’t be she was actually here for good. Over the past two years she dreamt of this moment, of no more goodbyes and no more falling asleep to a laptop screen but, she never thought it would happen, not this soon at least.

They had both been so stuck in their ways, wanting to be together, live together but neither of them wanting to leave their families. So it made it hard to plan for a future together, to plan for a moment just like this where they knew they had all the time in the world.

“I can’t believe I get to see you every day, touch you every day, kiss you every day.” Waverly leaned in and kissed her again. “I can’t believe you love me enough to leave everything behind just for me.”

“For us,” Nicole whispered, chasing Waverly’s lips but Waverly sat up, looking down at her and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“What's wrong?” Nicole asked, brushing her thumb along Waverly's cheekbone, a small smile forming when Waverly leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.

“Nothing,” Waverly shook her head, grasping Nicole hand and placing it against her cheek. “I can't believe the best thing that ever happened to me was Wynonna dragging me to a random, shitty bar and then spilling a drink on someone.”

Nicole's smile grew.

She had been upset at first, pissed that she'd smell like beer the whole night but then she turned around and there was an absolutely stunning woman stumbling out an apology and waving her hands around as she rambled and suddenly the beer soaking the back of her shirt and pants were forgotten.

Now Nicole didn't believe in fate. She believed everyone was in control of their own destiny, that they chose the path their life took but that night, after meeting the Earp sisters and talking with Wavery for hours, well she believed in fate and destiny just a little bit.

“I’m worried this is a dream and any minute I’ll wake up alone at the homestead and there will be thousands of miles between us again.”

Nicole sat up, wrapping her arms around Waverly and pulling her against her chest, giving Waverly time to shift  so she could press her ear against her chest to hear her heartbeat before patting the bed for Reaper to come over and lay against Waverly.

“I’m here, this is real and when you wake up in the middle of the night, I will be right here beside you.”

“I love you, Nicole.”

She kissed the top of Waverly’s head, running her hands up and down Waverly’s back. “I love you too, Waverly Earp.”


End file.
